Another'
by Kurai Link
Summary: The Prophet and future queen of Hyrule has had yet again a 'dream,' and relays this vision of 'another' to her messanger Sheik, and the Hero of Time, bading them to find this existance from another realm. (Yaoi)


Disclaimers: There is nothing here that I own. Link, Sheik, Zelda, Marth.. None of it's mine so there, I've made my disclaims.  
  
Author's Note: This is a story intentionally created for a contest that I happened to have been late for, but nevertheless I plan on finishing this mess, so bare with me. I'm not one of those types who have all the time in the world so it might be a process. Oh yeah, eventually there will be Yaoi, so if you don't like that sort of thing--don't be here.  
  
'Another'  
  
Chapter One: The One with Small Ears  
  
The air was stagnant, the stench taken in for the first time for what seemed like centuries was stale, and vivid like that of long old ruins since touched upon birth. Further yonder, the young man could spy that of his destined obstacle, a large slumbering form coiled tightly in its confined comfort. The youth, apprehensive at most, drew further careful to aside any noise that would notify his presance such as the failing foundation beneath his feet mingled with the ceilings gravel. He paused, the Hylian gawked upon the silhouette leering beyond that of the burning torches. The shroud was swift, hasten to pass the creature and duck quickly into the crevices of the ebony unknown of the synagogue's nearest corner. Ears lifting to intake the form's movements, the young hero recognized them as his own comrad; a breath of relief crooked past the gingerly pale lips.  
  
Scrolling further, for what seemed to have been a successful entry was wasteful, the creature had awoken. Rearing it's head upright, retaining a scolding vehmelion glare cleft with out-rage as to the nuisance that had brought him from his endearing rest. The blonde, aired with a nearly over- whelming sense of sanctity, withdrew a solemly, sworn blade to contort evil; to bring the masses of chaos to their knees, to slay the over bearing coveters of the world with their desire of domination, to even cease those that which repulse the three Goddesses in all their holyness--this sword was called the Master Sword. It's sealed omin-potence only weilded by the one and only who is able to draw it from it's embankment.  
  
---  
A legend seeps back to where the weapon of judgement was drawn by a young lad to be proclaimed as the Hero of Time. Thus the legend as usual in a predicition of history, was full-filled and the Hero came, performed his tasks and placed his judgement upon the land. There was an outlandish sense of gratitude until the time came for the young man known as Link to return to his era by sealing the sword away and heeding the tune of his majesty's Ocarina. Sadly the celebration ran short and the sentanced Ganondorf was merely forgotten due to the returning traverse through time to where things should have been. Nevertheless, the Hero was called forth again, though with much reluctance, reopening the gates of time was a last resort, but necessary to say the least. The wisest of men collected and fortold of a coming of 'another,' stated to the princess of Hyrule. Their words, spoken like the proverbs from the oldest books in literature Hyrule carries in their own libraries, were followed by the typical preminotions throughout her dreams.  
  
Other images drew through her mind as time grew as well as she... Images of her Hero of Time. The young man whom saved the world, though his victory would be held in the depths of both their memories, would never be recalled elsewhere but through legend...  
  
---  
The blade extended forward in an abrupt thrust toward the snake-like neck, jutting past the armour of scales to peirce the protected flesh. The being thrashed, beserk by the gestures cast by it's extensively lengthy tail which whipped forth thudding breifly in retort to the ruined placement below the both of them, then flinging forward to entrap the young hylian about the waist. He struggled, placing both gauntleted hands in a refusing grasp about the constricting appendage collapsing about him. The clang of his fallen weapon striking the floor brought forth the one hidden amongst the shadows.  
  
A youthful Sheikah male pertruded, bounding with a soundless grace to accustom a grip upon the serpants head. Lashing with small stelleto knives, the masked savior struck many times to the crimson obvlivions, peircing the vision, and obscuring the motive, causing the tail to loosen until completely distracted. The other, once previously captured, took no time retrieving his weaponry, assualting the beast with an instant kill, pummeling the sharpened utensil through the supposed chest. It was obviously a well stricken assail considering the fall of the serpant's head; the departing fluid of life seeping slowly from the being's mouth..  
  
"Well," the masked youth began, a quick drawn breath sounding from behind the white garments, "you okay, Link?"  
  
There was a same drawn breath coming from the younger man, "Yeah.. Must be getting tired, that's all. How 'bout you, Sheik? I mean you seemed a little distracted."  
  
Sheik laughed gingerly, the wine-fine eyes glittering jovially, "No, no, my friend, you were the one caught off guard. And as far as your exhaustion, it's only imaginable how much further you can muster. I mean look at you.. You're worn out. The princess has really been pushing you to hard, you know."  
  
Link tilted his head, the naive behavior was sadly no act.. Cyan globes widening with a defensive mannerism, "Now wait just a moment, the princess has nothing to do with this. She does what she is supposed to, and I do as I'm told. That's simply how it is. There's really no time to rest, Sheik."  
  
Sheik was a bit taken by his protectiveness toward the regal Princess Zelda, and the sheer fact he would stake his life for the woman. If he didn't know any better, he would assume an infatuation at some point, but the poor Kokiri raised youth was so completely, deleriously lost in his child like aspect on life. "I understand," was his only response, as he gathered one of the small driving knives from the creature's disgusting glazed bulb.  
  
There was a respectfullness for one another, one of which the Hylian held for his companion; one of which every Hylian held for any Sheikah. They were the Royal Family protectors, have been for years, so the respect was considered deserving. Though now Link, Hero of Time, was too deserving of that very same respect to which he earned in merely seven years whilst the Sheikah had acquired it over generations, but there was no hostility toward the Hero, none whatsoever. The two had an increasingly esteemed comrodity; had attained it over the years of Link's growth. However, it was assumed by some that there was more--a closer bond perhaps, or even a sense of comprehension among the two, but none would notice further along that there maybe even more to the both of them, Hero and Messanger..  
  
Link had a flair for navigation and the previous token recieved from the creatures demise was that of a compass. Successful in removing the object placed about the being's neck, the blonde raised the item upward to survey a closer look as to the mess that was about the face of the compass. Scrutinizing further, he rubbed the object upon the skirt of his tunic to cleanse it from the disarray. "Better," he stated casually then pointed eastward and paced further, "this way.."  
  
Of course, the Sheikah was to follow--the quest as much of his as it was the other's--the warrior before him. He couldn't help but ponder though, What exactly was it that the Princess was so worried about here anyway..? "She really didn't explain much as to why we are here, did she?" he inquired aloud more-so to himself, though hopeful to his comrad's ears.  
  
Link was silent a moment, content in letting himself accomplish something without question. It was mostly how he was, somewhat like that of a preferance. To not know anything as to why he was to do what he had to do was better than that of knowing the cause and affect of everything. He left his mind to wandering--it was often better off that way. It was obvious throughout all of his escapades that interrogation was never an issue.. He was almost reluctant to answer the blonde Sheikah warrior, but he had no other options really, and was never one to avoid a topic. It was just that decent nature of his, so considerate of others, "Zelda had another dream," he finally confessed, though the loss of formalities before the Hyrule Princess' name had somewhat shocked Sheik. "It was something she'd never seen before," seriousness saturated his tone, though he kept up his hurried pace. "She called it a shred in time, or a tear. Whatever it was, it must've seeped from a completely different world altogther. Honestly, it doesn't make sense, Sheik," he turned to bade his partner a glance over his shoulder, wary blue pools seemingly apprehensive. "Personally we don't know if this 'another' is good for us or not. We can only hope for the best.."  
  
If not for the mask's presance, there would have been a visible frown amongst the Sheikah's complex. It was the prophetic dreams that Zelda had tendancies to carry that worried him. She would submit her entirety to explore the reasons as to why she carried these visions, and the strain of that very quest of hers was what put her into the trouble she had herself in half the time. The harpist kept his mouth shut, no comments necessary considering Link's solemn remarks. Although Sheik would have very easily continued, he came to a screeching, rather ungraceful halt colliding against the Hylian's back, nearly falling back in the process.  
  
The blonde elven whirled, hissing with a waving gesture to silence the other and his sudden antics. "Wait, hush, I think I hear something," he shallowed his very breath to attain a better chance to revealing what he had assumed to have been a moan.  
  
Embarrasment, to say the least; Sheik felt the warmth shade crimson about his cheeks, even across the ridge of his nose to his disgraceful movement. It was rather unlikely of a Sheikah to make such an ordeal out of silence, but he had done opposite to his teachings, and made quite ruckuss, and sadly it was all merely accidental. After the moment of flushed cheeks passed, he too found himself aiming an ear in the very same direction as that of the Hero's.  
  
It couldn't be deciphered by the first encounter, Link knew this, so he continued to listen, seeking out the noise with intense wonderment. There it was! Again it sounded, though this time it was more comprehendable. The sound was not that of anything sounding feral, or even remotely serpant for that matter. It sounded remotely like that of a man. Slowly, the Hylian savior stalked quietly toward the sound. "..This way," he waved the gloved hand toward his companion.. They both were unware as to what they were about to confront, but nonetheless were shocked as to what they were now face to face with.  
  
There, upon a large grey slab of rock lay a waking figure of a man. A short gasp came from both youths as to the spectacle of this being laying amongst the slab with such fatigue, though able to rise and shell a semi- decent smile in the midst of his exhaustion. Link was the first to approach the man with small ears, extending a helping hand in order to aid the rise of his body from what looked to be a sacrificial shrine of some sort. This was a synagogue, to which many were used for that very purpose. But thank the Goddesses this one looked merely drained, nothing more.  
  
It was out of place, this man's apparell, and the outrageous cyan tresses streaming in a gentle caress about his complex. Link figured it out then instantly. This was the one Zelda had sent the both of them after; the 'another.' The man was stunning, weak as he seemed in his current status, but clothed in fine garments that appeared to be that of noble perhaps of sheer golds, pericing silvers, and delicate blues. It was all layered with golden borders, pure skies of flowing material, and shimmering armour well attended. There sheathed to his side however, was that of a lengthy blade, most likely this one's weapon, but why, Link wondered, would someone of such a dainty stature carry a sword? The very same query was running through the Sheikah's head as well as he too considered this man's nobility semblance.  
  
Link was taken by the sincere looks of the young man, the endearing smile, the gentle flush running over his countance, and the continuous, unbreakable gaze he seemed to have with the Hero of Time. Just as both the Sheikah and the Hylian assumed, this man was tuckered out, and all the same had a few choice words he wanted to get out. But as he opened his mouth to speak, a short unspoken gasp emitted and he fell forward, a gentle moan, pathetic, meekly sounding emerged as he soon found his resting place against Link's chest, cradled from his faulter in the blonde's arms. Taken by surprise, Link simply remained unmoving, suspended, unable to subside the uneasiness swelling within him.  
  
Author's Note: Well, there you have it. The first official peice of junk. So Link and Sheik have stumbled upon the 'Another.' Wonder what happens after this..? I too have to figure that out. *snickers.* 


End file.
